


To Be With You

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Crappy motels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hotel problems, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, Superstar Shakeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It's the day of the Superstar Shake Up. Thanks to a computer error, Tyler and Fandango are forced to stay in the crappiest motel they can find.The only problem? The room only has one bed.It makes for an interesting night.





	To Be With You

"Remind me _why_ I always let you book the hotel?" Tyler glared, shouldering his way into the room. " _Every time_ I let you book the room, something goes wrong." He pushed a lock of hair out of his face as he tried not to stare in horror at the room. It took all of his willpower not to lash out. 

"Except this time? Not my fault." Fandango rolled his eyes, following Tyler into the room. "Also, this room is _disgusting_." 

Tyler surprised himself by agreeing with Fandango. Thanks to a computer error at the Hartford Marriott, they'd been relegated to _The Hartford Motor Inn_. It was as luxurious as it sounded, being an older building that hadn't been renovated since sometime in the '80s. It had also seen better days. 

The room was furnished simply. The comforter was avocado green and had a floral pattern, not seen since the 1970s. The TV was from the '90s. The quaint wooden furniture was from the '80s. _Everything_ reeked of cigarettes. To top it all off, there was only one bed. 

Tyler wasn't happy. He also had no one to blame. Fandango was right- it _hadn't_ been his fault. 

"Okay, how do you want to do this?" Tyler faced Fandango. "Thinking we can share the bed." 

" _Share_?" Fandango cocked his head as if he didn't understand the meaning of the word. 

"Yeah. Share. Neither one of us is sleeping on the floor." Tyler wrinkled his nose in disgust at the stained avocado green carpet. "It's for like _one_ night. I think we'll survive." He settled onto the edge of the bed, doing his best to ignore the squeaky springs and slipped his boots off. 

Tyler wasn't anymore thrilled with the idea of sharing a bed than Fandango was. For one thing, Dango was a notorious sprawler, sleeping right in the middle of the bed. Then, there was the small matter of Tyler's unrequited crush on Fandango. 

"I can share." Fandango shrugged. "You act like we have a choice." 

Tyler _knew_ Fandango was interested. It was painfully obvious Dango liked Tyler as much as Tyler liked Dango. Both of them were just too nervous to make the first move, afraid of ruining a good thing. 

Gawd, why did life have to be so rough?

"Breezy, whatever happens tonight, you're always going to be my best friend!" Fandango's blue eyes were flecked with a combination of fear and worry. "Love you, Man." 

"Love you too." Tyler's face softened as he stared at Fandango. Suddenly, he realized it didn't matter if they were stuck in a shitty motel. 

They were together and that was all that mattered.   
\---  
Lots of things didn't make to Tyler. Lime jello, hairless cats and vanilla pudding were some of the great mysteries according to him. Tonight, he added the simple question of how Fandango, a teddy bear named Rupert and a body pillow could take up most of the bed. 

Tyler curled up on his bed, wrapped in a thin sheet. He _reeked_ of Icy Hot, a last ditch effort to ease his aching muscles. 

On top of all the other problems of sleeping with Fandango, he was a blanket thief. 

Tyler jumped, feeling an arm close around his waist. Fandango's lips brushed against his ear as he spoke. "Breezy, we won." Then, Fandango settled his chin on Tyler's shoulder. 

Tyler did his best to ignore the electricity jolting up his spine at Fandango's touch. The last thing he wanted was to make his crush obvious. 

"That we did," Tyler said, speaking in a voice just above a whisper. "And it felt _good_." He squeezed his eyes shut, as Fandango brushed the hair out of his face. 

None of this felt real. 

They stayed together They won a match. Then, this happened. 

Damn, the world was odd. 

"Did I tell you how happy I am that they kept us together?" Fandango babbled happily. "Now we can show them what we're _really_ capable of." 

Tyler's eyes grew heavy as Fandango spoke. It was oddly reassuring to have someone like Dango next to him. 

Tyler fell asleep with Fandango's voice as a lullaby. The last thing he knew was Fandango's hold around his waist tightening.  
\---  
Tyler woke by the light of morning slipping in through the blinds. He found himself forehead to forehead with his best friend. In that moment, he thought Fandango was the most beautiful person ever. His skin sparkled in the sunlight. His dark hair was mussed and fanned out over the pillow. He looked like an angel. 

_God, he's beautiful._ Tyler thought, resisting the urge to touch his sleeping friend. _I'd be a fool to let him go._

Tyler didn't know if it was a good idea to pursue a relationship with best friend. The _last_ thing he wanted was to ruin a good thing. 

Yet, the question circled through his head. They were such close. Would imbibing in what they knew was there really be such a bad thing? 

As Tyler closed his eyes, he tried to will sleep to overtake him. This seemed like the best idea. It would let him drift into a world that made sense. 

As he began to doze off, he smelled the light floral scent of Chanel hand creme he'd bought Dango for Christmas. He felt the faintest touch on his cheek. 

There was _always_ the chance he dreamt this. He didn't think so though. This seemed too real to be a dream. He would know if it were just a dream. 

As he fell asleep, Tyler knew what would need to be done when he woke up. 

The answer was clear. 

-fin-


End file.
